Memories
by Natalie Dumas
Summary: Harry and Severus take a trip down Memory Lane...


CO WRITTEN with fellow Author **Tutups. Go check her out!**

Warnings: One shot, est-Snarry, post-DH AU, adopted child, two gay dads. This story contains SLASH. If you don't like, don't read on! AND NO WE DON'T MEAN THE MUSICIAN!

Disclaimer: Do we look like people who have more money than the Queen of England? One of us isn't even from England!( I'm U.S born and raised love!) (That's a no, FYI dear reader). Please don't sue us!

It had started out as an outing like any other. Harry had long since affectionately dubbed the them the Potter-Snape household despite Severus's repeated protests and the legal barriers to it being official. Aside from a few odd looks which both were well accustomed to and the little one was too young to notice it was just another afternoon in Diagon Alley. It was actually the first that hadn't been marred by the press and their irritating attempts to photograph the child in Harry's arms. As they meandered almost aimlessly along the cobbles Severus would stop occasionally to touch Harry's elbow and warn him of his proximity to a dip in the ground he couldn't see past the bundle of blankets. Aside from that, there was no overt flaunting of the relationship between them. They were never going to be the most demonstrative couple on the planet; one a former spy the other a child soldier, both with histories that would have broken the very souls of lesser men, neither comfortable displaying something they had so little cumulative experience of in public.

Harry held the small bundle close to his chest as they walked among the busy shoppers. It was nearly time for summer to be over, and with that came the return of school and the deluge of students in the shopping district. Harry had taken up the post of Muggle Studies Professor at Severus' insistence. It was only later that he had realised that enrollment in the class had nearly tripled once his appointment was announced smiled softly as they entered Flourish and Blotts. He strolled over to the textbook selection and quickly scanned the meager choices for Muggle Studies. Frowning, he picked up the newest edition of '_Muggles: The Most Valuable Minutiae of Modernity without Magic'_. It was worse than he thought as he leafed quickly through the pages. He muttered something incomprehensible as he stared at the section on homosexual relationships. An ear splitting scream wrest him from his reverie. Severus was at his side before he could even comprehend that it had come from the bundle in his arms. "What's the matter? Is she hurt? What happened?" He rushed out all in one breath.

Harry pulled the bundle to his chest and made a few soft cooing noises. He tried bouncing her in his arms but she didn't quieten. Looking at Severus he managed a small comforting smile before sighing as a woman near them tutted loudly. Both Harry and Severus turned and glared at her in response at which point she promptly looked away, muttering to herself about unfit parents bringing noisy babies in bookshops. "I'll take her outside- _Don't_ order that for my fifth years!" Harry dropped the book into Severus' hand, the Headmaster of Hogwarts looked at him, "Harry, it's been the set text since before my schooldays, Professor Barrett is the foremost Muggle Studies writer in in the Wizarding World." Harry's glare transferred to the book and his tone turned venomous for a moment. "Severus; I'd be doing it a kindness by calling it uninformed and outdated, and being perfectly fair if I told you it was _nothing_ more than outright homophobia wrapped up in the kind of thinly veiled fascist propaganda that was fashionable before your schooldays. The only things missing are illustrations of Jewish children with pseudo-genetic flaws clearly labelled and a comprehensive homage to Adolf Hitler!" Severus blinked at Harry's aggression. "I sincerely doubt that any emotional outburst could be called a fair assesmen..." He trailed off as his came to rest on their daughter who was now sobbing into her younger father's neck. Harry drew a breath and released it slowly as his hand instinctively patted and rubbed the baby's back in soothing circles. "I will place my order by owl, I think both our daughter and I are in serious need of some fresh air while you conclude your business here." In the next breath, with his rant over, Harry was the picture of a doting father; hushing her cries and cuddling his daughter close as he carried her outside away from the dust and darkness into the late-August afternoon.

Severus sighed as he watched his husband and daughter leave the shop. he turned back and stood in line for the shopkeeper, already knowing exactly what he needed. It was astonishing, he thought, how different things had become. The memory of the day he and Harry had gone to retrieve their daughter played across his mind.

***Flashback***

They had waited outside the Ministry of Magic Family Affairs Office for only twenty minutes, before they were shepherded into the social workers office. " It's a girl!" she had announced without preamble. Harry had immediately burst into tears, his smile infectious as he gazed at the woman. " When can we pick her up?" Severus had asked. " As soon as you sign this form." She had said, pushing the official document towards them. " Have you chosen a name for her?" Harry nodded and replied. "Her name is Alice." He glanced at Severus and smiled a soft smile, no doubt remembering how they had come to that decision. The name meant 'new beginning'. Harry signed the adoption certificate and pushed it towards Severus.

Severus took the certificate reverently, with the same delicacy he would use to handle a crystal potions vial. He reached for the quill and dipped it in the ink bottle as he reread the information. He hesitated and frowned. _Alice Filia Potter-Snape. _He looked up at Harry and defiantly removed his own surname from the page. Harry stared. "She will not have that, _man's, _name." Harry swallowed, they had never really concluded their argument on this topic. "She's your daughter too Sev," he murmured around the lump in his throat. "I would no sooner burden an innocent child with the name Snape than you would the scar on your head." Harry winced at Severus' tone and implication, "I have no legal claim to the name Prince and I will not allow you to desecrate the name of Potter by attaching it in any way, shape or form to the bastard I called a father." Harry's eyes went wide, it was only when Severus felt passionately that he reverted to the use of profanity to make a point. His eyes slid self-consciously to the woman behind the desk, whose smile had become decidedly fixed. He sighed before looking Severus square in the eyes. "Well, Severus _I _won't allow you not to be represented in her name in some fashion."

Severus sighed with frustration. "It's really not nece.." He stopped as he watched Harry remove the middle name Fillia from the document, writing a new name in its place. He held the new document out to Severus. Taking the form, Severus read the new name _Alice Sevita Potter._ " It means cherished." Harry said softly. Severus just nodded. "It's perfect." He placed the form on the desk, and signed the document. Harry grabbed his hand, and pulled him upright. "Let's go and get our daughter." he said happily.

When they arrived in the small room that was filled with newborns a nurse stopped them at the door before she spotted the Ministry Official and waved them through with a harried look. Harry and Severus exchanged a glance as they approached the cot. Harry reached for Severus' hand and squeezed it almost painfully, neither wizard noticed that their partner's palm was clammy with nerves. They arrived after what felt like the longest walk either of them had ever taken and Severus was vaguely aware of Harry's small gasp as his eyes zeroed in on the child. Somebody was lifting her out of the crib, he didn't know or care who, they placed her in his arms. For a moment Severus simply stood dumbfounded but Harry's familiar touch moved his arms into the shape of a cradle suitable for a newborn and he instinctively held her close.

Severus glanced down at the tiny baby he now had in his arms. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever laid eyes on in his entire life. "Hello, Alice." he whispered. "I'm your Daddy." He smiled up at Harry, the contentedness showing on his face as he watched his husband and newborn daughter. "She's perfect." he sighed. "Can we take her home?" Harry looked to the social worker at this, and smiled when she nodded happily.

Severus looked up at him, his eyes shining with happiness, the kind of lightness that radiated from them seemed to come directly from Severus' soul. Harry moved and slipped his arm around Severus and gently led him towards the door afraid for a moment that Severus wouldn't ever look up for more than the second he had taken to confirm that she was theirs to take home if they didn't move now. Severus Held the child to his chest as they walked slowly through the busy atrium. As they headed towards the nearest floo Severus paused. " Is it safe?"

"In _your_ arms, perfectly." Severus managed a smirk but there was no tone when he spoke. "Have you ever actually managed to get through the floo unscathed, Harry?" Harry laughed at Severus' teasing. "That's why she's perfectly safe with you in there." He nodded at the fireplace. "After you, daddy." Severus' smile grew exponentially as Harry threw the powder into the flames for him. "I'll give it a second so I don't knock you over when I land." Severus nodded "Don't be too long." His arms tightened around the baby he was cradling and he stepped into the flames.

Harry waited just a few moments before following his husband. When he landed, He spotted Severus rocking back and forth in the ancient rocking chair that sat before the fire. He was crooning softly to the bundle in his arms. Not wanting to disturb the pair as they bonded, Harry leaned against the doorframe and watched his family.

*** End Flashback***

"Headmaster?" Severus was pulled from his thoughts by the voice of the vendor. Absently he dug out a few gold coins from his pocket and placed them on the counter. He picked up his items and shrunk them eyes more on the door than anywhere else. "you have my order for the upcoming school year?" He asked coolly. The vendor nodded. "Yes sir." Severus left without so much as a friendly goodbye and he didn't care in the slightest, His family were out there.

Severus stepped out into the late august chill. Spotting His family huddled besides the building, he hurried over. "Is she okay? " He asked nervously. Harry gave him a smile. "I think she's just tired," he sighed, running a free hand through his now disheveled hair. Severus lifted his hand to rest on Harry's back. "Lets go home," he said, taking Harry's hand.


End file.
